The present invention relates to a method of removing beta-2 microglobulin from blood.
Beta-2 microglobulin, a protein, is found in very high concentrations in patients in chronic renal failure and on chronic dialysis. Beta-2 microglobulin is removed by the kidneys in the proximal tubes by endocytosis in a healthy individual. The molecule is the co-dimer in the dimeric structure of Class-1 HLA antigens. These antigens are found in high concentration on lymphocytes and are found on all nucleated mammalian cells. In patients will malfunctioning kidney, beta-2 microglobulin accumulates to 40 to 60 multiples of normal. The accumulation of beta-2 microglobulin is basis of the initiation of Dialysis-Associated Amyloidosis. This is a clinical entity that causes arthropathy and neuropathy. The primary effect is severe joint destruction and pain. Many patients require corrective surgery such as Carpal-Tunnel Laminectomies and Cervical Spine Laminectomy. In addition, they require use of analgesics and anti-inflammatory medications to treat the symptoms of DRA.
Attempts to remove beta-2 microglobulin have been made, as disclosed for example in A New Therapeutic Approach to Dialysis Amyloidosis: Intensive Removal of .beta..sub.2 -Microglobulin with Adsorbent Column by Fumitake Geijyo, Noriyuki Homma, Shin Hasegawa, and Massaaki Arakawa published in Department of Internal Medicine (II), Niigata University School of Medicine, Niigata, Japan.